1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front mounted raking attachment for a power lawnmower or other lawn care device. In particular, the front mounted raking attachment is supported in a forward path of a grass cutting deck to raise grass to a uniform height prior to cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of raking grass just prior to cutting it are known. One benefit is that the grass is stood up to a uniform height so that grass is cut evenly by a cutting blade. Another benefit is that the raking action dislodges dead grass, thatch, leaves and other debris from the grass and may also aerate the grass and the ground surface. An example raking attachment configured to rake grass in a forward path of a non-riding lawnmower grass cutting deck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,904 to Garcia de Alba entitled RAKE ATTACHEMENT FOR POWER LAWNMOWER, dated Sep. 26, 2000 which discloses a non-riding lawnmower equipped with two rake heads disposed to rake grass in a forward path of a grass cutting deck. The '904 patent also discloses a u-shaped tubular frame with legs connected by a bight portion. The two rake heads attach to the bight portion at a fixed distance in front of the lawnmower cutting deck and are oriented to rake during forward motion of the lawnmower. Each leg includes a clamp for attaching the leg to the lawnmower and a cross bar attached to each leg pushes rake tines against the ground. While the invention disclosed by Garcia de Alba positions rake heads in a forward path of a grass cutting deck, the rake heads are fixed in one position with the rake tines forced against the ground surface with a constant force. One problem with this configuration occurs when the direction of movement of the lawnmower is reversed causing the rake tines to become logged in grass or against the ground surface. The logged rake tines may impede reverse movement of the lawnmower as well as damage the rake tines. Another drawback of the invention disclosed by Garcia de Alba is that the contact force of the rake heads against the ground surface or grass is substantially constant and there may be a need to adjust the rake tine contact force for tall grass, excess leaves or other lawn conditions.
An example raking attachment configured to rake grass in a forward path of a riding lawnmower grass cutting deck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,736 to Hutchins entitled ATTACHEMENT FOR A RIDING-TYPE LAWNMOVER, dated Mar. 7, 1972 which discloses a riding lawnmower equipped with a pivoted forward extending frame with a traverse extending rake assembly at its forward end and a freely suspended transverse magnet bar assembly at its intermediate position and a lever is provided to pivot the frame to a lifted non-operating position. A front end of the forward extending frame is supported with ground engaging support wheels which support vertical rake teeth that extend almost to the ground surface for straightening up blades of grass as it passes over them. It is also disclosed that the ground engaging wheels are not required and that the forward extending frame can be supported in a horizontal working position by engaging a pin mounted on the lever in a properly positioned retaining notch. While the invention disclosed by Hutchins positions a forward extending frame to support rake teeth in a forward path of a grass cutting deck and provides mechanisms for pivoting the frame to lift the rake teeth, the rake teeth disclosed by Hutchins are not in contact with the ground surface and there is no way to vary the height or downward force to the rake teeth with respect to the ground surface.
There is a need in the art to provide a forward extending raking attachment for raking grass and the ground surface in the forward path of movement of a power lawn care device with a configuration that allows a user to vary the height of the rake tines and or the contact force that the rake tines make with grass of the ground surface to adjust the raking action to various lawn conditions. In addition, there is a need to lift the rake tines while moving in reverse or to lift the rake tines to remove debris from under the rake tines.